Jackson Oz
Jackson Oz 'is a main character in the TV series ''Zoo. He is portrayed by James Wolk. Biography '''Early Life Jackson Oz is the son of doctor Elizabeth Oz and professor/scientist Robert Oz. As a child he used to go with his father in weekend expeditions all over the country to study and observe animals. However, Robert used to have some weird behaviors around his son. One example of this was when he asked Jackson if he wanted to buy a soul. Jackson was only 12 years old at the time. His behaviors started getting weirder and one time, at a weekend expedition, Robert locked himself and Jackson in a motel room because he believed squirrels were trying to attack them. The way his father acted was affecting their family, so, to get away from him, Jackson made his mom accept a job offer in Botswana, Africa. There he met his current best friend, Abraham. They have been living there for 12 years. Season 1 Jackson is a zoologist in Botswana, Africa. He and Abraham work together in Kituko Safari Camp, leading safari excursions. Everything is normal until one day there is a mysterious lion attack at Abraham's cousin camp. Jackson and Abraham find an abandoned safari truck in the middle of the savanna. While Abraham goes into the truck, Jackson stays behind and that's when he meets the only survivor of the attack, Chloe Tousignant. They are ambushed by the lions, but only Chloe and Jackson make it away safely. Jackson goes back to the safari truck to find Abraham's body. Instead, he finds a trail of blood that leads to a tree where Abraham is hanging from. They rescue him and take him back to camp, where he is treated. Meanwhile, Jackson decides to let his mother know of his discoveries. Even though she believes Robert was a delusional man, she lets Jackson know the location of the rest of his father's recordings, Tokyo. Jackson soon leaves Botswana and make his way to another continent with his best friend by his side. Aftre they arrive in Tokyo they meet Minako, a Japanese woman whom Robert got remarried to and whom supported him during his depression. Together they fly towards a radioactive island near Fukushima, the place where he conducted his final experiments. As they were getting closer, the plane is attacked by a large group of bats with abnormal behavior and crashes. Minako and the plane pilot don't survive the crash. Jackson and Abraham make their way into the forest to find Robert's compound. On the way there they encounter some eyeless horses that, they later discovered, had their eyes removed by Robert in an attempt to try and stop their altered behavior. They are rescued by Gaspard Alves and introduced to Thomas Delavane. The group formed by Mr. Delavane and lead by Chloe, go investigate a wolf attack at a prison in Biloxi, Mississipi. Jackson, Chloe and Jamie head to the prison where they discover a death-row inmate, Evan Lee Hartley, is leading the wolves as their alfa. Back at the hotel, Mitch conducts an experiment to see if the bacteria found in the wolf's blood can be the responsible for the change of behavior in animals. The experiment works, meaning that they might be close to having answers. Now in Alabama, Jackson tries to find Leo Butler, a former Reiden Global's chemist whose name was written all over Evan Lee Hartley's bible. Jackson and Jamie, with the unexpected help of Agent Ben Shaffer, find Leo Butler in a cabin and learn about the mother cell, the reason why Reiden Global is so popular. Jamie leaves with Butler to retrieve the mother cell from where he hid it while Jackson and Shaffer stay in the hideout to look through Leo Butler's things.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters